1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable structure to be connected between a fixed member such as an actuator body and a displaceable member such as a slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 26, for example, a second actuator 3, which is constructed as a separate body, is connected to a slider 2 of a first actuator 1. The slider 2 is displaceable in a substantially horizontal direction. A plurality of cables 4 including a lead wire for an electric signal and a tube for a pressure fluid have first ends which are connected to an upper portion of a second actuator body 3a of the second actuator 3. Second ends of the cables 4 are connected to an upper portion of a first actuator body 1a. 
The plurality of cables 4 are arranged in a cable guide mechanism 5 of a resin material. The cables 4 are flexed together with the cable guide mechanism 5 when the cable guide mechanism 5 is flexed.
In the cable guide mechanism 5, a plurality of brackets 6, which are made of a resin material, are connected rotatably and continuously to one another by pins 7. The cable guide mechanism 5 is connected to the upper portion of the first actuator body 1a and the upper portion of the second actuator body 3a. The cable guide mechanism 5 is provided to extend flexibly in only the axial direction of the first actuator body 1a. 
The cable guide mechanism 5 includes certain clearances, for example, at joined portions between the adjoining brackets 6 and between the pins 7 and the brackets 6 so that the cable guide mechanism 5 is capable of being smoothly flexed while the plurality of cables 4 are arranged.
However, for example, when the conventional cables 4 are applied to an actuator which is arranged substantially horizontally, or when the space in a substantially vertical direction (height direction) of an actuator is restricted, then the brackets 6, the pins 7, and other components are undesirably displaced under the gravity from their original attachment positions due to the clearances provided for the cable guide mechanism 5, if the cables 4 are connected by the cable guide mechanism 5. That is, the cable guide mechanism 5 is bent downwardly approximately about the center of a substantially central portion between the fixed member and the displaceable member of the actuator.
Therefore, when the cables 4 are used for the actuator which is arranged substantially horizontally, it is necessary to provide some additional space in the height direction considering the bending amounts of the cables 4 arranged in the cable guide mechanism 5.
As a result, when the installation space for the actuator is restricted in the height direction, the cable guide mechanism 5 may be abraded by the contact, for example, with the floor surface or another apparatus provided under the actuator. Therefore, the durability of the cables 4 is deteriorated due to the abrasion, and the resistance arises because of the contact of the cables 4 when the actuator is axially displaced.